


Дело чёрно-белых

by churchill, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderswap, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин находят себе дело — о двух детях, пропавших в телевизоре</p><p><b>Предупреждения:</b> кроссовер с фильмом «Плезантвиль», временный гендерсвоп, графический фемслэш, таймлайн — середина второго сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело чёрно-белых

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> 

_Нет ничего проще, чем чёрное и белое._

☀ ☁ ☂

Они вляпываются в это дело в Уинчестере.

Город с таким названием мог бы благоволить к своим тёзкам, но нет. Здесь холодно, серо, мелкий дождь не моросит, а висит в воздухе: волосы и одежда сразу неприятно тяжелеют. Небо беспросветно затянуто.

Сэм не возражает против такой погоды — она подходит ему по настроению, раздражённому угрюмым молчанием Дина. Сэму кажется, что тот сейчас особенно остро жалеет, что ему достался такой брат — с вечными проблемами. В детстве Дину за Сэмом надо было постоянно приглядывать, и снова он вынужден делать то же самое, повязанный обещанием отцу позаботиться о младшем.

Сэм уже бесится, снова и снова пытаясь поговорить. Но Дин отмалчивается, выдав в Роаноке всю свою дозу искренности на ближайшие пару месяцев.

Обычная придорожная забегаловка, обычный кофе, необычный разговор, к которому почти что против воли прислушивается Сэм — он сейчас что угодно послушает, лишь бы отвлечься от мыслей.

— Детей Мейси так и не нашли? — спрашивает официантка у сидящего за соседним столиком шерифа, подливая ему кофе.

Тот отмалчивается, и официантка болтает сама с собой:  
— Бедная Шелли. Я бы на её месте тоже тронулась, если бы видела, что мои дети исчезают прямо на глазах!

Шериф молчит и дальше, разочарованная официантка с кофейником отходит от его столика, и Сэм жестом подзывает её к себе. Дин смотрит удивлённо, глазами спрашивает «ты чего?»

«Сейчас поймешь», — успокаивает его взглядом Сэм.

— Ещё кофе?

— Да, кофе, пожалуйста. Не могли бы вы нам помочь? Мы из газеты, приехали написать о деле Мейси.

— Вы про их детей? — тут же оживляется официантка. — Такое несчастье! Их же так и не нашли, вон шериф подтвердит, — она кивает в сторону копа, уже не просто хмурого, а крайне недовольного, тут же понижает голос и добавляет: — Представляете, Шелли рассказывала, что видела их потом по телевизору. Бедняжечка.

— По телевизору? — хмурится Сэм, уже сомневаясь, что это дело по их части, а не байки какой-нибудь местной сумасшедшей.

— Так вы же про детей Мейси хотите написать? — настораживается официантка, провожая взглядом копа, выходящего из кафе.

— Да, про них. Что вы знаете об этом? — мягко спрашивает Сэм, судорожно вспоминая, есть ли у него с собой подходящее к случаю удостоверение.

Дело оказывается почти анекдотическим. На глазах у той самой «бедняжки» Шелли Мейси пропали двое её детей, близнецы — дочь и сын. Она видела, как вечером они дрались, вырывая друг у друга пульт от телика, пытаясь переключить канал, хотела разнять, а потом «раз-два, так громыхнуло, прямо ад разверзся», и Шелли увидела, как дети исчезли, будто испарились. И тут же появились на экране телевизора в другой одежде, точно так же дерущиеся из-за пульта. Шелли упала в обморок, а когда очнулась, то по телевизору шло какое-то другое шоу. С тех пор детей никто так и не видел, а Шелли хотят запереть в психушку.

— Давно это случилось?

— Позавчера в среду, — официантка что-то прикидывает в голове и с уверенностью подтверждает: — Точно в среду. У меня как раз выходной был.

Сэм выбирается из-за стола, оставив чаевые — не столько за не слишком хороший кофе, сколько за информацию. У них с Дином есть очередное дело. Это намного лучше, чем попытка отсидеться где-нибудь в ожидании, не превратится ли Сэм в какого-нибудь монстра.

☀ ☁ ☂

Шелли Мейси выглядит как обычная разведёнка средних лет. Ею она и является. Стройная, молодящаяся, но явно уставшая от жизни, необходимости поднимать двоих детей одной, а сейчас — перепуганная и расстроенная их исчезновением. Хотя у Дина были вначале подозрения, что детей она сама куда-нибудь и спровадила. Но Шелли выглядит по-настоящему честной в своих растерянности и беспокойстве.

— Мэм, что случилось в тот вечер?

После обычного «я уже всё рассказывала полиции» и потока слёз её всё-таки удаётся разговорить. Шелли показывает гостиную, где возле дивана дети дрались из-за пульта. Кажется, и говорить-то она начинает только потому, что убедилась — Сэм и Дин верят ей.

— А что они собирались смотреть?

Шелли задумывается.

— Не уверена насчет Трейси, но Сид собирался смотреть «Плезантвиль», он по нему с ума сходит.

— О, отличное шоу! — оживляется Сэм. — В стиле пятидесятых. Про семью Паркеров, верно?

Дин смотрит на него с подозрением — он сам никакого такого сериала припомнить не может, хотя вроде бы видел их немало. И когда под каким-то предлогом спроваживает хозяйку из гостиной, чтобы достать ЭМП, недовольно спрашивает:

— Когда ты успел посмотреть это дерьмо?

— Когда вы с отцом уезжали на охоты, — смущается Сэм. — Зря ты так. Отличное старое шоу.

— Ну да, — кивает Дин. — Отличный старый хлам, — и тут же хмурится: ЭМП выдает стабильный, хотя и не слишком сильный фон.

— А если телевизор включить? — Сэм заглядывает Дину через плечо. — Из-за этого пульта они дрались?

На столике возле телевизора лежат обломки явно современного пульта и ещё один, целый — допотопно огромный, всего с тремя кнопками. Дин проводит над ним прибором, ЭМП пищит.

— Похоже, это он.

— Сейчас проверим, — Сэм хватается за пульт, намереваясь нажать на большую красную кнопку.

— Ты что творишь? — Дин тут же дёргает пульт к себе, но не успевает: телевизор включается, выдавая чёрно-белую заставку под бодрую музыку пятидесятых. Точно хлам, а не шоу.

— Отпусти, Дин, — как-то совсем по-детски возмущается Сэм. Что с его голосом?

И тут Дин осознает, что они уже не в той гостиной, где были. Вокруг всё чёрно-белое — стены, обои, мебель и даже изображение в телевизоре.

— Чувак, мы похоже вляпались, — Дин говорит это и сразу с ужасом затыкается — голос у него какой-то писклявый, чужой.

А разом помолодевший и выцветший до карандашного наброска Сэм одуревшим взглядом пялится на брата. Похоже, что факт перемещения куда-то в другое место смущает его гораздо меньше, чем то, как выглядит сейчас Дин.

— Что со мной? — с подступающей паникой и истеричными нотами в голосе спрашивает Дин, пытаясь осмотреть себя и ощупать. И не может замолчать и перестать нервно спрашивать: — Что со мной? Сэмми, почему ты молчишь?

— Дин, ты только не дергайся, — осторожно начинает Сэм. — Кажется, ты стал девочкой.

— Девочкой, какой девочкой? — Дин понимает, что ткань под пальцами — не штаны, а юбка, а на груди и вправду есть грудь. В смысле, настоящие девчачьи сиськи.

Сэм же явно остался собой, хотя выглядит моложе лет на семь точно. Как раз в Сэмовы шестнадцать Дин с отцом начали стабильно брать его на охоты. В то время Сэм уже окреп и перестал выглядеть так, словно вот-вот переломится от своей долговязости.

— Ты теперь Мэри-Сью.

— Кто? Какая такая Мэри-Сью? — голос Дина окончательно срывается, и он в ужасе затыкает себя рукой. Это тело, кажется, заставляет его слишком много разговаривать.

— Это одна из главных героинь шоу. Мэри-Сью Паркер. Она милая.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — саркастично отзывается Дин и тут же выдирает из рук зазевавшегося брата тот самый пульт. — Что-то я не готов быть милой. Давай назад. И держись за меня.

Сэм хватается за Дина, а тот непрерывно жмёт кнопки пульта. Раз за разом. И ничего не происходит. На экране старомодного лампового телевизора показывают двух подростков, обалдело разглядывающих Сэма с Дином. Но потом экран моргает и сменяется таблицей настройки.

— Похоже, это были те самые дети. Мы вернули их домой.

— Ты считаешь это хорошо сделанной работой? — офигевает Дин.

— Мэри-Сью, Бад, идите завтракать, опоздаете в школу, — слышится из соседней комнаты. Голос женский, приятный, немного слащавый в интонациях — как в ролике, рекламирующем йогурты или молочный шоколад.

— А это кто? — настораживается Дин.

— Наверное, наша мама.

— Мама?!

— В смысле, этих ребят — Мэри-Сью и Бада.

— Так ты тут — Бад?

— Похоже на то, — Сэм разглядывает себя, осматривается и указывает рукой на висящую на стене семейную фотографию. — Я твой брат. Мэри-Сью и Бад — близнецы.

— Близнецы? То есть я с тобой одного возраста? — Дин осознает, что именно сейчас его привычный мир рухнул окончательно.

С чёрно-белой фотографии на него смотрят совершенно незнакомые мужчина с женщиной и двое подростков. Один из них — точно мелкий Сэмми, а второй — какая-то девчонка в очках и с косичками.

— И тут ты девочка, — ухмыляется Сэм.

— Почему я? — возмущается Дин.

— Наверно, ты раньше родилась?

— Родился, — шипит Дин в ответ.

— Дети, вот вы где, — в комнату заглядывает по модельному худая женщина, одетая в платье, подчеркивающее тонкую талию своей пышной юбкой. — Телевизор прямо с утра? — она кокетливо смотрит на них, вроде бы ругая, но это как-то всё напоказ, словно какая-то игра. — Завтракать, дети!

Дин заталкивает пульт под кресло и выпрямляется.

— Пойдем жрать?

— Дин, тебе придется начать разговаривать иначе.

☀ ☁ ☂

На кухне, помимо этой женщины, за столом сидит мужчина, которого они видели на фотографии, внешностью похожий на Джона Кеннеди. Дин не к месту вспоминает убитого президента, а потом другого Джона — их с Сэмом отца, и больно давится вдохом.

— Утро надо начинать с плотного завтрака, — пропевает «мама». — Мэри-Сью, дорогая, что тебе положить?

Она подталкивает Дина, усаживая на стул. А сама накладывает ему в тарелку:

— Твои любимые блинчики, немного бекона, яичница и кленовый сироп.

Она щедро поливает сиропом блинчики, заодно заливая сладким и куски поджаренного бекона. Еда, несмотря на то, что она чёрно-белая, как и всё вокруг, выглядит вкусно. Но почти не пахнет — как будто запахи здесь тоже обесцвечены.

Дин старательно набивает рот под умилённым взглядом «родителей», с другого конца стола блинчиками и беконом также послушно давится Сэм, которому в тарелку навалили не меньше.

— Какая молодец, — преувеличенно радостно хвалит «мама» и гладит Дина по голове.

Дин дёргается, но заставляет себя усилием воли остаться на месте. «Это ненастоящие люди», — мысленно успокаивает себя он.

☀ ☁ ☂

— Господи, Сэм, почему в девчонку так мало умещается жратвы? — ворчит Дин, пытаясь сдержать позывы к тошноте после слишком плотного завтрака, когда они с Сэмом зачем-то идут в школу как два последних придурка.

Дин предпочёл бы срочно отправиться искать того, кто засунул их сюда или хотя бы любую информацию. Но Сэм убедил его, что им лучше пока оставить всё как есть и понаблюдать — не ломать привычный ход событий в этом месте, а разбираться по ходу дела.

Городок весь какой-то ванильный, словно нарисованный сладкой глазурью на торте со взбитыми сливками. Красивые ровные дома, тщательно ухоженные газоны, белые аккуратные заборчики вдоль чистых дорожек. Идеальная погода — не тепло и не холодно. Все, кто попадаются им навстречу, приветливы до приторности. «Наверное, поэтому Сэм и пытается здесь задержаться», — решает Дин. Всё время же мечтал, чтобы у него был дом, и семья, и образование — как у людей. А тут сплошной город, где у всех всё как у людей. Неужели ни у кого не найдется ни одного грязного скелета в шкафу? Быть такого не может.

— Добрый день, мистер Хендерсон, — радостно здоровается Сэм с каким-то мужиком, поливающим газон из шланга.

— Добрый день, Бад.

— Кто это? — недовольно интересуется Дин, стараясь незаметно поправить лифчик, который неудобно трёт где-то под грудью. Платье, перетянутое поясом, сдавливает желудок, усиливая чувство дурноты. Дин всё-таки перебрал жирного и сладкого. Хорошо хоть, что его не заставили надеть что-то на каблуках, тогда он точно или блеванул бы, или наебнулся, разрушив эту прекрасную идиллию.

— Наш сосед.

— Они тут все ходят в бронелифчиках? — Дин в безуспешной попытке ослабить давление лямок недовольно скашивает глаза на собственную грудь. Чашечки плотного лифчика остро и вызывающе торчат вверх и грозятся прорвать ткань блузки.

— Кто? — удивляется Сэм и оглядывается на соседа, которого они миновали.

— Девчонки!

Словно в ответ на возмущение Дина со стороны доносится звук клаксона, а за ним негромкий тягучий басок:

— Привет, Бад! Привет, Мэри-Сью.

Возле них останавливается кабриолет с открытым верхом, элегантно блестящий, белый, впрочем, как и всё тут. Парень в машине тоже весь как с картинки: набриолиненная уложенная челка, смазливое, но всё-таки мужественное лицо, уголки воротника отглаженной рубашки ровно торчат из-под серого кашемирового пуловера. Одним словом — красавчик.

— Привет, Скип, — отвечает Сэм.

— Мэри-Сью, — вопросительно смотрит парень на Дина. Во взгляде что-то такое… Дин не понимает, как это определить. Его клеят что ли?!

— Привет, Скип.

— Увидимся в школе, Мэри-Сью, — говорит парень и с небрежным шиком отъезжает от тротуара.

Точно. Он только что подкатывал к Дину, то есть к этой самой девчонке Мэри-Сью.

— У этой девочки, ну у меня в смысле, что-то есть с этим голубком? — интересуется Дин. Помимо пухлой жопы и сисек, только ухажёров ему тут не хватало. Достаточно и того, что сейчас он ещё ниже Сэма.

— Он вроде бы собирается пригласить тебя на свидание и подарить тебе свой школьный значок.

— Когда? — Дин надеется, что они свалят раньше всех этих неудобных моментов.

Сэм приостанавливается, задумываясь о чём-то, и молчит.

— Так, Сэмми, признавайся. Какую часть этого дурацкого шоу ты посмотрел? И сколько ты из него помнишь?

— Не всё. При вас же я не смотрел. Только когда вы уезжали с отцом.

— Отлично. Значит, если с нами тут может случиться какое-то дерьмо, то мы будем не в курсе.

— Дин, тут не может случиться дерьма. Это шоу про идеальный мир, где вечером отец всегда возвращается домой, а мама готовит ужин. Где в выходные выезжают на пикник, и все счастливы. Тут нет никаких монстров.

Дин долго молчит, потом всё-таки злится:

— Так тебе такого не хватает? Дома с белым штакетником? Все эти сюси-пуси?

— Да при чём тут это! Ты опять не так всё понимаешь, — вскидывается Сэм. — Я говорил о том, что здесь не может быть какой-то подставы.

— Подставы бывают всегда. Особенно когда снаружи всё слишком хорошо выглядит.

☀ ☁ ☂

Кирпичное здание школы обсажено цветущими кустами каких-то растений. Дин притормаживает. Школа — вовсе не то место, куда он мечтает вернуться.

Недалеко от входа стоят и болтают три девушки-подростка с тщательно уложенными волосами, в длинных форменных юбках, подчеркивающих их тонкие талии.

— Это твои подружки, — Сэм толкает Дина локтем в бок. — Бетти Джин, Лиза Энн и Пегги Джейн.

— Чёрт! — офигевает Дин. — Ты помнишь их всех по именам? Серьёзно?

— Мне нравилось это шоу, — пожимает плечами Сэм.

— Сэмми, ты точно ненормальный.

— Я в курсе, — сразу мрачнеет Сэм.

— Эй, перестань. Я просто не понимаю, как ты запомнил все эти имена. И о чём мне с ними говорить?

— Представь себе, что они свидетельницы.

Дин сразу успокаивается, хлопает Сэма по плечу, собираясь подойти к девушкам:

— Увидимся на уроках, — и тут же подмигивает Сэму: — А они ничего так. Особенно вон та тёмненькая.

— Дин, не вздумай! — пугается Сэм.

— Не ссы, старик, я же не педофил, — довольный розыгрышем, хмыкает Дин и идет к дверям школы, махая девушкам, привлекая их внимание к себе.

— Мэри-Сью! — радостно кричат те.

☀ ☁ ☂

Баскетбольная тренировка приводит Сэма в недоумение — брошенный мяч каждый раз попадает в корзину, даже если его пнуть ногой в неопределенном направлении.

Сэм проверяет это, кидая мячи разными способами, а сам думает о Дине. Точнее про то, как Дин легко вписался в ситуацию. Как всегда. Это же Дин, который привык приспосабливаться к любым условиям. Главное, чтобы была причина для охоты.

Мэри-Сью, получившаяся из Дина — несмотря на грудь, неожиданно прямые ноги и тонкую талию — совершенно точно списана с него: веснушки, глаза, нос и губы. И привычка их облизывать по поводу и без.

И это просто какая-то беда. Дин — очень симпатичная девчонка, которая знакомо хмурится, говорит грязные словечки, смотрит дебильным взглядом из серии «Сэмми, оцени, какую шутку я отмочил». Это совершенно не женственно и выбивается из образа девочки из шоу про идеальный американский городок пятидесятых, но именно поэтому Сэма и переклинивает каждый раз.

— Бад, привет, — рядом останавливается Скип.

— Привет, Скип.

— Можно я задам тебе вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Скажи, Бад, если бы я собрался пригласить твою сестру… — Скип смущается, а его открытое лицо полно надежды. — Если бы я пригласил Мэри-Сью на свидание?

— Это случится уже в этой серии? — напрягается Сэм. Чёрт! Он представляет, что устроит Дин, если его позовёт на свидание этот парень. Для него такое будет похуже любого монстра.

— Что? — Скип с недоумением хлопает глазами.

— Послушай, Скип, сейчас немного неудачное время, чтобы приглашать её на свидание. Она немного странная в последнее время.

— Но что я буду делать, если она не станет со мной встречаться? — с ужасом спрашивает Скип.

— Эй, Скип, я не это имел в виду!

— Что я буду делать? — Скип с тоской смотрит на мяч у себя в руках и с силой кидает его в кольцо, мяч пару мгновений крутится в нём и вылетает, падает на пол и катится через весь зал.

Парни и тренер расступаются перед мячом, расходятся, загипнотизировано наблюдая за ним, как будто бы это проклятый или отравленный предмет, который прямо сейчас сеет смерть. По всему видно, что для них это первый раз, когда мяч не попал в корзину.

Сэм мысленно чертыхается. Кажется, у них проблемы.

Попробовать уговорить Дина встретиться со Скипом и разыграть интерес к нему? Может быть, это будет не так страшно. Сэм пытается вспомнить, как в шоу показывали свидания — и вроде бы дело не доходило даже до поцелуев.

Но Сэм не уверен. Когда он смотрел это шоу, оставаясь один, его не слишком волновали такие вещи. Больше всего он любил моменты, в которые папа близнецов — Джордж Паркер — приходил домой, в прихожей снимал шляпу, вешал её на крючок и громко и радостно сообщал: «Дорогая, я дома!»

☀ ☁ ☂

Эти самые три подружки Дина с дурацкими двойными именами — Бетти Джин, Лиза Энн и Пегги Джейн — зажимают его в женском туалете, когда он собирается отлить, уже смирившись с тем, что в женских туалетах нет писсуаров и это придется делать, как это делают девчонки — сидя. Но в кабинках нет унитазов — пустое пространство за дверцей. Как в каком-то кошмарном сне.

— Мы слышали, что Скип Мартин собирается пригласить тебя на свидание, — возбуждённо шепчет Бетти Джин.

— И подарить тебе свой школьный значок! — вторит ей Лиза Энн.

— И повезти тебя в Парк влюбленных! — восхищённо заканчивает Пэгги Джейн.

И они дружно хихикают.

Дин на пару мгновений даже задумывается, что же хуже — отсутствие унитазов, пустоголовые подружки или этот пацан, который собирается приударить за ним? Отсутствующие унитазы всё-таки большее зло. А с пареньком он как-нибудь справится — изобразит приличную девушку, которая на первом свидании даже не целуется, а потом они с Сэмом всё же выберутся из этого замороченного чёрно-белого мира, от которого у Дина, похоже, хроническое несварение. Чёрт, где же тут можно нормально отлить?

Вслух Дин говорит:

— Да вы что! — и прижимает ладони к груди, пытаясь изобразить удивление и восторг на лице. Судя по ответному хихиканью девочек, ему это удается.

☀ ☁ ☂

После школы Дин возвращается домой к Паркерам, измотанный беспрерывной болтовней девочек, странными уроками, на которых долго обсуждают, чем отличается одна из двух улиц города от другой, и объяснением со Скипом Мартином, который всё-таки решился пригласить Мэри-Сью на свидание.

Дин честно давит в себе желание приложить красавчика лицом об стену и очередной приступ злости и даже соглашается пойти с ним вечером в кафе. Сам он предпочёл бы пойти туда с одной из своих вечно щебечущих подружек: Бетти Джин очень ничего себе и хихикает поменьше прочих. Жалко, что Дин уже пообещал Сэму не связываться с малолетками. Да и сложно представить себе, как среагирует Бетти, если Мэри-Сью пригласит её в Парк влюбленных и подарит свой школьный значок.

Всё это время Дин пытается найти хоть какую-то информацию об этом городке: место расположения, штат, что-нибудь ещё. Но на вопрос: «А что находится за пределами Плезантвиля», географичка смотрит с таким глубоким недоумением, что Дин решает поискать в другом месте. Может Сэмми что-то успел найти?

— Они тут не срут и не ссут? И носят только эти кукольные тряпки? — возмущается Дин, вороша в шкафу платья. Он как дурак пытается выбрать себе наряд на свидание, чтобы не идти в школьной форме. Смешно. Так жаль, что тут не носят джинсы: даже парни, не говоря уж о девушках.

— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Сэм, торопливо переодеваясь в белую рубашку и чёрные брюки.

— У них нет унитазов в туалетах. И, Сэмми, я больше не надену эту чёртову броню, — Дин расстегивает кофточку, снимает её, а потом стягивает плотный бежевый лифчик. И возмущается, разглядывая свою грудь: — Да у этой Мэри-Сью и сисек почти нету, чтобы прятать их под этими жуткими колпаками.

Сэм скользит ошалелым взглядом по его голой груди и как-то меняется лицом, словно увидел что-то отвратительное. Тут же отворачивается к зеркалу и начинает завязывать чёрный галстук.

— Эй, Сэмми, мои сиськи так отстойны? — озадаченно интересуется Дин.

— Тебе придется ходить в лифчике, — говорит Сэм, не оборачиваясь к Дину. — Иначе это будет бросаться в глаза.

— У всех сразу встанет, что ли? — Дин накидывает блузку обратно на плечи и разглядывает себя в зеркале, прикидывая, как это смотрится без лифчика.

— Нет, этим они здесь не интересуются, — неожиданно раздражённо отвечает Сэм. — Просто так не принято — женщинам ходить без нижнего белья.

— Стой, Сэмми, ты хочешь сказать, что тут никто не смотрит на сиськи? — Дин разворачивает Сэма за плечо, чувствуя, как тот напряжён. Вглядывается в него, осознавая: — Они тут не трахаются что ли?

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Сэм.

— Охуеть.

— Я опаздываю на работу, — Сэм хватает со стола чёрную шапочку официанта и явно намеревается выскочить за дверь.

— Ты здесь работаешь?

— Да, вернее, Бад. Помогает в кафе. Там и увидимся? Ты же придёшь?

— Приду, — бурчит Дин.

Он испытывает какую-то странную ревность. Не понимает реакции Сэма на себя — что это вообще было? Но зато очевидно, что Сэму тут хорошо. Вон с какой готовностью он спешит на работу. Наверное, Сэмми и об этом мечтал — не их опасные охоты, а тихая спокойная подработка после школы в каком-нибудь кафе. А может быть, и милая девочка, приходящая посидеть за столиком… «Хватит», — обрывает сам себя Дин. Надо найти способ выбраться отсюда поскорее.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэм несётся в кафе, где Бад помогает Биллу Джонсону по вечерам — когда случается наплыв посетителей.

После этой выходки Дина с лифчиком Сэм чувствует глухое раздражение. И злится он не на Дина, а из-за своей реакции. Он же так хорошо это вытеснил из памяти, перекрыл отношениями с Джессикой, а после её смерти и совсем стало не до этого. Но сейчас снова, как назло, Сэму шестнадцать, и у него мучительно, неконтролируемо встает на собственного старшего брата. Точнее на сестру, и в понимании Сэма это делает ситуацию ещё более извращённой.

В этом прилизанном и асексуальном городе Сэм не должен так реагировать на Дина. Чёрт побери, не должен! Это какой-то вирус, вшитый Сэму в мозг, который никак не удается деактивировать. Какой-то сбой, баг Сэма, с которым давно пора разобраться.

В кафе Билл трёт почти до дыры барную стойку, потому что Бад до сих пор не пришёл, не расставил салфетки, и Билл не понимает, что ему делать дальше. Сэм, пока успевает добежать до кафе, успокаивается и испытывает к Биллу сочувствие — у того случился свой сбой в системе, что заставляет чувствовать себя неправильным. Сэм уговаривает Билла, что нет ничего страшного в том, что они изменят распорядок действий. Что нет ничего такого в небольшом нарушении правил.

Дин со Скипом появляются чуть позже. Дин разваливается на диване перед столиком. Лифчик под блузку он всё-таки надел, но в глазах тоска, он лениво слушает что-то сбивчиво говорящего Скипа.

— Что будете заказывать?

— Чизбургер и колу, — рапортует Скип.

— А можно мне бифштекс и виски? — спрашивает Дин.

— Мэри-Сью, здесь не пьют спиртное, — с нажимом отвечает Сэм.

Скип растеряно следит за их перепалкой, похоже, он даже не знает таких слов.

— Не пьют? — кривится Дин и машет рукой: — Чизбургер подойдет.

Вечер идет относительно спокойно, пока Сэм не замечает, что Дина и Скипа нет в кафе. Куда они направились?

Сэм торопливо убирается в кафе, вместе с Биллом закрывает его и бежит к дому Паркеров в надежде, что Дин уже вернулся. Но его там нет.

— Что случилось, сынок? — участливо спрашивает Джордж, увидев в дверях запыхавшегося Сэма.

— Ты не видел Мэри-Сью?

— Нет. Она же на свидании со Скипом. Бад, что случилось?

— Я переживаю за неё.

— Ну что ты, Бад, она очень хорошая и порядочная девочка, которая не позволит себе ничего лишнего. Но ты молодец, что заботишься о ней.

В словах Джорджа такая вера в своих дочь и сына, что у Сэма щиплет глаза. Как же ему этого всегда не хватало — веры отца в то, что Сэм всё делает правильно.

☀ ☁ ☂

После полуночи Дин влезает в дом через окно. Сэм, который без сна лежит в постели и ждёт, подскакивает от негромкого стука, поднимает раму и помогает Дину вползти в комнату. Тот явно забыл, что он в теле девушки, а оно гораздо слабее. От него разит алкоголем. Этот запах ощущается так явственно и ярко, как не пахла утром свежеприготовленная еда.

— Дин, ты где был?

— Бухал, — пьяно покачивается Дин и чуть не падает на руки Сэму.

— Где ты взял выпивку? — с ужасом спрашивает Сэм. — Её же здесь нет!

— Есть. На ней готовят. Добавляют во всякие там со-о-оусы и то-о-ортики, — пьяно тянет Дин. — Но не знают, что её можно пи-и-ить.

— Господи, Дин, ты умудрился нажраться в мире, где никто не пьёт! А что со Скипом?

— Он тоже бухал, — Дин икает и всё-таки валится Сэму на руки, тяжёлый, горячий и какой-то хрупкий одновременно, и жалуется: — В этом дурацком теле не пожрать нормально, не выпить. Зато я посрал.

— Что?! — Сэм пытается поставить Дина вертикально. И остро чувствует привычный запах брата — тот самый, которым пахнет его одежда, куртка и Детка изнутри. От этого шибает по мозгам почище алкоголя.

— Я посрал, — докладывает Дин куда-то Сэму в грудь. — Нашёл ку-у-устики.

— А что со Скипом?

Дин всё-таки пытается поблевать. Сэм тащит его в ванную и суёт головой под кран.

☀ ☁ ☂

Когда утром Сэм просыпается, то Дин успевает занять ванную первым. Сэм вламывается туда, не подумав, и видит голого брата, который сейчас сестра. Блядский боже! Сэму нужно развернуться и закрыть за собой дверь. Но он не может — торопливо скользит взглядом по телу Дина и невольно сравнивает — что осталось прежним, а что изменилось. Без одежды Дин кажется каким-то совсем мелким. Хотя видно, что даже в девчачьем теле он крепко сбит и под кожей у него проступают сухо очерченные мышцы. Волосы у Дина мокрые, он только что мылся и вытирает их совершенно мужским жестом, елозя полотенцем по голове. И пару мгновений не замечает Сэма у себя за спиной.

Сэм невольно пересчитывает родинки и шрамы — они на месте, те, что были у Дина ещё лет в семнадцать, и почему-то испытывает странное облегчение. Это действительно Дин.

— Сэмми, ты тут? — поворачивается к нему Дин. — Смотри какие у меня чудесные детки! Сразу две!

Он оставляет полотенце на голове и мнёт свою небольшую округлую грудь, показывая её Сэму. И словно бьёт этим под дых.

— Прикройся, придурок! — вопит Сэм и спешно выскакивает из ванной, уже жалея о такой резкой реакции, надеясь, что Дин не заметил, как кровь бросилась Сэму в лицо. Его колотит так, что он даже не может назвать это возбуждением — это какая-то нервная тряска — тело словно взбесилось.

Сэму срочно нужен обратно свой мир, и Дин в привычном мужском варианте. Хотеть сестру-близняшку, оказывается, гораздо хуже, чем старшего брата. Логики в этом ноль, но Сэм сейчас уверен, что раньше его влечение к брату было вполне терпимым. А настоящим извращенцем Сэм стал именно сейчас.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэм продолжает вести себя странно. И Дин никак не может понять, что же не так. Его нынешнее тело вызывает у Сэма такое глубокое отвращение? Не может же Сэм стесняться Дина, это было бы совсем смешно. Что они там не видели друг у друга?

Сам Дин постоянно испытывает себя. Он почти готов остаться в этом месте на какое-то время, если расследование затянется — удержать Сэма подальше от всяких охот, пока они не прояснили, насколько всё плохо с его видениями. Да и Сэму тут, похоже, нравится.

И Дин проверяет — как долго он готов ещё пробыть девчонкой и какие возможности потерял? Жрать как раньше не получается: если он ест в привычном объеме — его тошнит, словно желудок ужали в два раза, и тот сразу пытается избавиться от лишнего.

К выпивке девчачье тело не приспособлено совсем. Стыдно признаться, от какой смешной дозы Дину было так плохо: накануне они со Скипом выпили початую бутылку кулинарного хереса, стащенную с кухни Скиповой мамы. Когда Дин, наверное, уже от отчаяния худо-бедно смог объяснить, что такое «алкоголь» и какое у него действие, то Скип вспомнил о том, как мама использует что-то похожее, когда готовит торты.

Скипу, впрочем, было не лучше — он оказался совсем не готов к такому. И после нескольких глотков пьяно расклеился, пока Дин пытался развести его на разговор «по душам» — информацию всё равно надо было собирать. Кроме уже известного — никто не знает, что находится за пределами Плезантвиля, а ещё внезапного откровения Скипа, что он ни разу не держался ни с какой девочкой за руки, поэтому чувствует себя неловко, но не хочет торопить Мэри-Сью… и ещё какое-то бла-бла-бла, больше от Скипа ничего вызнать не удалось. Если не считать идеи о том, где в этом городе всё-таки можно достать выпивку.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэм вылавливает Дина на перемене в коридоре возле шкафчика.

— Что ты вчера наговорил Скипу?

— Эй, поосторожнее, Сэмми, — бурчит Дин, пытаясь вспомнить, что такого неправильного он мог ляпнуть ночью. — Что случилось-то?

— Скип что-то там рассказывал парням на тренировке, и после этого они перестали попадать мячом в корзину. Все перестали. Ты понимаешь?

— Но ты-то всё ещё попадаешь?

— Я не в счёт, — отмахивается Сэм.

— Пусть получше тренируются, — ухмыляется Дин. Он в этот момент совершенно несвоевременно гордится братом. Странно вспоминать, как Сэм учился в школе и Дина до чёртиков радовали какие-нибудь достижения мелкого — иногда дурные, вроде успешной драки с каким-нибудь очередным главарем местной школьной банды, пытавшимся доказать Сэму, кто тут крутой. А иногда серьёзные — выигранные олимпиады или его стипендия в Стэнфорде.

— Дин, ты не понимаешь. Это меняет что-то здесь, и я не понимаю что.

— Всё-таки будут монстры, а, Сэмми?

— Что ты ему наговорил? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Сэм, игнорируя подколку.

— Ну… — Дин пытается вспомнить, что же из сказанного вчера может тянуть на что-то необычное. — Я ему сказал, что мне нравятся девчонки. И что если ему нравятся парни, то это нормально.

— Что? Ты сдурел? — Сэм забывается и трясет Дина за плечи. — Я же серьёзно тебя спрашиваю!

— Вообще-то, я не шучу, — Дин высвобождается из хватки Сэма. — Эй, мелкий, успокойся.

— Дин, вспоминай точно, что ты сказал Скипу.

— Он сказал, что верх его мечты — это подержаться за руку со мной, то есть с Мэри-Сью. А я объяснил ему, что это всё фигня, есть вещи и покруче. Но показать ему не могу, так как парнями не интересуюсь.

— Дин, ты с ума сошёл?

— Да я только рассказал, что парень может сделать в постели с девчонкой. Это же все знают!

— Дин, они тут не знают что такое секс!

— Ну так узнают теперь.

— О, господи! Ну почему даже здесь ты умудряешься остаться озабоченным засранцем?! — возмущается Сэм, разворачивается и уходит.

И что за нахрен такое было? Дин во всём виноват? Дин вспоминает, кто первый из них взялся за пульт, из-за кого они здесь: ничего бы не было, если бы Сэмми не хватал, что не нужно. Да и кто тут озабоченный засранец? А ничего, что, на минуточку, у Дина сиськи и нет члена, и он даже потрахаться не может в этом лажовом месте!

☀ ☁ ☂

День проходит так же бездарно. Они снова изучают географию двух улиц Плезантвиля, вокруг беспрестанно щебечут Бетти Джин, Лиза Энн и Пегги Джейн — Дин уже может без запинки выговорить их имена. Выспрашивают, как вчера они провели вечер со Скипом Мартином — все видели, как они уезжали вместе на машине. Дин отнекивается, делает вид, что смущён, а сам в постоянном глухом раздражении из-за стычки с Сэмом. Ну что за чёрт?

И вечером Дина словно что-то толкает под руку, и когда они уже сидят в кафе, он обещает Бетти Джин показать прямо на ней, что Скип делал с Мэри-Сью. Для этого приходится увести её от остальных. И это забавно, так как Бетти Джин без двух других подружек даже смеётся иначе, без дурацкого хихиканья.

В Плезантвиле всё находится в шаговой доступности, поэтому, дойдя до дороги к Парку влюбленных, Дин затаскивает Бетти Джин в кусты и сразу же целует податливые губы. Она даже не сопротивляется — она словно не понимает, что с ней делают. И удивлённо смотрит на Дина:

— Мэри-Сью, а разве так можно?

— Можно ещё вот так, — хрипло отвечает ей Дин, гладит её по бёдрам, спине и лезет под юбку, прижимает руку поверх трусиков, легко надавливает и снова целует Бетти Джин. Та сначала ведет себя как кукла, не реагирует, застыв в каком-то немом удивлении. А потом вдруг начинает отвечать. Обрадованный Дин нахально лезет к ней в трусы, там прямо под рукой становится мокро.

— Ох, что ты делаешь, Мэри-Сью, — выстанывает Бетти Джин.

— Тебе же нравится, Бет? — спрашивает Дин. — Нравится?

— Да-а… — беспомощно выдыхает она, закрыв глаза и явно утонув в незнакомых ей ощущениях.

Дин осторожно суёт в неё пальцы — она горячая и влажная внутри. Трахать её больше нечем, но Дину приятно сознавать, что он всё же может довести девушку до таких блаженных стонов. Он стаскивает с неё трусики ниже, на бёдра, придерживает за талию одной рукой, чтобы она не осела на землю окончательно. И уже не останавливаясь трахает пальцами, трёт у неё между ног до тех пор, пока она не начинает кричать. Дин притягивает её себе и зажимает ей рот:

— Тихо, тихо, Бет, никому не надо знать, чем мы тут занимается.

— Мэри-Сью, — блаженно выдыхает Бетти Джин. — Это было как… как… — она беспомощно машет рукой, а потом лезет целоваться.

Дин отвечает ей, наклоняется, заботливо натягивает на неё трусики и озадаченно щурится в темноте. У него галлюцинации, или ткань трусов стала розовой?

— Смотри, Мэри-Сью, — шепчет Бетти Джин и указывает куда-то за спину Дину. Он поворачивается и видит огромную красную розу на чёрно-белом кусте. И чувствует запах — настоящий, розовый, тяжёлый.

— Чёрт! Сэм меня убьёт.

— Кто убьёт? — удивляется Бетти Джин.

— Бад меня убьёт, — тут же поправляется Дин. — Я пообещала ему почитать вечером вместе.

— Почитать?

— Ну да, почитать, — настораживается Дин. Кажется, у них тут проблемы не только с сексом.

— Ты такая удивительная, Мэри-Сью, — восторженно говорит Бетти Джин. — Ты знаешь такие необычные вещи!

Дин вытаскивает свою нечаянную любовницу на дорогу и внимательно осматривает: похоже, цвет поменяли только трусики, всё остальное у Бетти Джин такое же чёрно-белое.

— Вернёмся в кафе? — предлагает Дин и протягивает руку.

А Бетти Джин согласно кивает.

Так, взявшись за руки, они и заходят в кафе.

Никто не обращает внимания на них, только Лиза Энн и Пегги Джейн приветственно машут из-за дальнего столика. Дин ведёт к ним Бетти Джин, запоздало понимая, что, вероятно, сейчас он сильно спалился. И если Бетти Джин начнет делиться только что полученным опытом с остальными, то Дину некуда бежать — уйти из этого города невозможно, они с Сэмом это проверили.

Но Бетти Джин болтает как ни в чем не бывало, только под столом Дин чувствует, как она пожимает ему руку, а потом осторожно поглаживает по колену.

Он старается не улыбаться слишком самодовольно, потому что в этот момент над ними нависает Сэм и яростно спрашивает:

— Что будете заказывать, девочки?

— Мне вишнёвую колу, — просит Бетти Джин, тут же убрав руку с колена Дина.

— А мне всё ещё Джонни Уокер, — издевательским тоном говорит Дин. — Две порции.

— Мэри-Сью, тебе Джонни Уокер? — странным голосом переспрашивает Сэм, но смотрит в этот момент не на Дина, а на волосы Бетти Джин.

Дин прослеживает за его взглядом и понимает, что вот сейчас он точно спалился. Пышные волосы Бетти Джин заколоты ярко-алой шпилькой, такой тонкой, что Дин не заметил её цвет в темноте.

— Мэри-Сью, можно тебя на минутку? — шелковым голосом спрашивает Сэм.

Дин улыбкой извиняется перед девочками и выбирается из-за стола. Сэм, не оглядываясь, идёт в подсобку. Дин — за ним, но едва успевает закрыть дверь, как Сэм со всей дури прижимает его к стене и зло шепчет:

— Ты всё-таки умудрился трахнуться с ней, да? Как можно быть таким засранцем?

Наверное, Сэм ударил бы сейчас Дина, но, молодец, соображает, что синяки на лице Мэри-Сью им обоим точно ни к чему.

— Сэмми, ты ревнуешь? — ухмыляется Дин. У него и в мыслях нет, что Сэм может ревновать — к кому, к этой девчонке? Брату пофиг на секс, а Дин и так весь его. Но Сэм сейчас странный, взвинченный, его хочется поддевать, чтобы понять — что за дерьмо творится внутри?

Развить мысль Дин не успевает, Сэм трясет его за плечи и снова впечатывает в стену:

— Что ты делаешь? Зачем? — хрипит он прямо перед носом у Дина.

— Сэм, я просто потрахался. Что в этом такого? — бормочет Дин, всматриваясь в повлажневшие глаза Сэма. Он пытается отодвинуться, но некуда — дальше стена. Этот односторонний трах с Бетти Джин нисколько не помог, и Дин возбуждён. А яростный Сэм напротив не делает ситуацию проще. И его запах, тот самый, ещё мальчишеский, обрушивается на Дина, взламывая давно выстроенные барьеры. Дин сглатывает слишком громко.

Сэм отпускает плечи, — кажется, что готов отойти, — но упирается руками у головы Дина и внезапно целует. Сразу захватывает губами губы, что Дин не может удержаться, он отвечает, стонет брату в рот. И это блядское женское тело само льнет к Сэму. Ноги слабеют, заставляя вцепиться его в рубашку, и Сэм рефлекторно подхватывает Дина за талию.

Они забываются на какое-то время, целуются, Дин уже открыто виснет на Сэме. Но тот приходит в себя, со всхлипом отстраняется, всё ещё придерживая Дина.

— Вот чёрт, — офигевает Дин. Сэм ошарашенно смотрит.

— Это точно, — хрипло говорит он, пытаясь осторожно отпустить Дина и отойти подальше.

Но Дин не позволяет, тянет Сэма к себе ближе и проводит рукой по щеке.

— Дин? — дёргается Сэм, словно его ударило током.

— Ты цветной.

— Что?

— Ты цветной, как заколка Бетти Джин.

Сэм шарахается к стеллажам, которые расставлены в подсобке, что-то там с громыханием ищет. А Дин позволяет себе всё-таки сползти на пол — эти женские тела ужасно ненадёжны.

Сэм вытягивает новую сковороду с блестящим дном и подносит к лицу. Его отражения там конечно же не разглядеть, только что-то очень размытое. Но даже Дину с его места видно, что эта размытость имеет цвет.

— Как это могло быть? — растеряно трогает себя Сэм. — Заколка Бетти Джин! Она стала цветной, после того, как ты с ней потрахался. Это из-за секса? — Сэм тут же переключается в режим охотника и явно в голове крутит варианты объяснений.

— А я? — спрашивает Дин.

— Что?

— Я тоже теперь цветной? — Он смотрит себе на руки, на юбку и эхом слышит уже известный ему ответ.

— Нет.

— Но… — Дин хочет сказать, что вообще-то он с Бетти Джин и трахался, а сейчас именно он целовался с Сэмом.

— Наверное, для неё это было значимее, чем для тебя, — тут же выдает Сэм и краснеет. Но быстро справляется с собой — похоже, он что-то задумал — и торопливо просит:

— Скажи Биллу, чтобы закрыл кафе без меня.

Он сваливает через заднюю дверь из подсобки. Дин не успевает его остановить. Да и должен кто-то вернуться в кафе и сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

Дин прощается с девочками — у Бетти Джин на клетчатой юбке проступают синие полоски, она счастливо улыбается ему, и Дин угрызается совестью. Он передает Биллу просьбу Сэма и спешит домой, по дороге отделываясь от Скипа, нашедшего где-то ещё выпивку — тот даже показывает её Дину — винная бутылка зелёная, а этикетка с цветной картинкой.

Когда Дин вбегает на кухню, Сэм уже дома, мило болтает с их мамой — Бетти Паркер — и выглядит, как и полчаса назад, чёрно-белым. «Как он это сделал?» — недоумевает Дин.

Похоже, если в этом городе все так реагируют на разные неожиданные вещи — секс, выпивку, поцелуи, то Дину стоит притормозить. Иначе их вышвырнут из этого города — старушечьего пансионата. А Дин до сих пор не придумал, как именно ему держать Сэма подальше от всех охот, пока они не разберутся с его потенциальной монстронизацией.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэму надо срочно выбираться из этого проклятого города. Дин в своём женском варианте действует на него слишком. Слишком хрупкий, что его хочется защитить; слишком горячий, что невозможно смотреть, а не смотреть — тем более; слишком эмоциональный, слишком разговорчивый — такого Дина Сэм давно не помнит. Его так много, что Сэму кажется, он не сможет держать себя в руках. Он хочет своего брата обратно. Он хочет хотеть брата, а не сестру. И ещё Сэму страшно: если один только Дин в нём будит такое неправильное, то как Сэм справится с тем злом в себе, которое ему напророчено?

Но Сэм, кажется, теперь знает способ, как свалить из этого слишком идеального мира. И это Дин нечаянно открыл его: если сделать так, чтобы шоу стало цветным, то не захочет ли город выкинуть их из себя?

План в голове Сэма созревает быстро. Сначала замаскировать свою неожиданную цветастость — ему не нужно лишнее внимание. Затем сделать так, чтобы книги в этом городе можно было читать. Ещё в первый поход в библиотеку Сэм наугад вытянул с полки книгу со знакомым названием и удивился, что страницы в ней пусты. Но когда начал вспоминать, написанное перед рассказом предисловие, буквы сами проступили на листе. Сэм тогда испугался, что тем самым разрушает мир. Но теперь-то он знает, что это их путь отсюда. Он достаточно много прочитал за свою жизнь, чтобы провернуть такой фокус.

Потом — определить будущих «жертв». Сэм сделает всё, чтобы заставить шевелиться этих милых законсервированных во времени людей. Вынудит реагировать, переживать. Как это было у Бетти Джин на Дина… или с ним самим.

Сэм назначает будущих жертв. А может быть, счастливчиков.

☀ ☁ ☂

Утром Дин наконец-то понимает, как Сэм умудрился вернуть себе чёрно-белый цвет — это стащенный у «мамы» тональный крем, который Сэм сейчас тщательно мажет на своё лицо.

Сэм хочет оставить всё как есть, ничего не испортить, — убеждается Дин.

И сам особенно внимательно выбирает наряд для школы, мысленно смирившись с идиотским бельём, светлыми кудряшками и необходимостью быть паинькой, а значит, не задавать каверзных вопросов на уроках географии, не давать Скипу пить и отправить его на свидание с хорошей девушкой — Бетти Джин подойдет, Дин проверил, он знает. И проследить, чтобы держались за руки и ничего больше. И начать говорить мистеру Хендерсону «доброе утро». Он справится.

Дорога в школу оказывается какой-то нерадостной. Точнее, слишком цветной — мимо проезжает ярко-зелёная машина, у соседей чёрно-белые кусты цветут жёлтым, а через дорогу Дин видит совершенно разноцветного парня. Это надо как-то исправить. Дин не знает как. Но не задает больше лишних вопросов. Он с прямой спиной высиживает несколько нудных уроков. А потом Маргарет — красивая и милая девушка, которой, кажется, нравится Сэм, — подзывает Дина и показывает книгу, в которой заполнена половина страниц.

— Ты не знаешь, почему так? — спрашивает она.

— Недопечатали? — предполагает Дин.

— Раньше они были пустыми, — пожимает плечами Маргарет.

— Пустыми? — до Дина доходит: то удивление Бетти Джин, когда он говорил, что собирается почитать с Бадом. Да уж, было чему удивиться. — Откуда ты её взяла?

— С полки в библиотеке.

— Покажи где.

В читальном зале школы Маргарет подводит его к стеллажу, Дин начинает перебирать книги и понимает, что часть их внутри действительно пуста — одни корешки с названиями. Но часть заполнена до конца — текстом, картинками.

— Не понимаю, — бормочет Дин.

— Их смотрел Бад, и там появились буквы, — Маргарет светится, говоря про Бада, и Дин думает, что его брат и тут умудряется тихушничать — очаровывает девушку и не говорит об этом Дину.

— А эта? — он берёт из рук Маргарет книжку — это собрание детских сказок.

— Наверное, Бад не знал, что там дальше, — говорит Маргарет.

Дин смотрит на книгу и вспоминает: у них была в точности такая, переезжала какое-то время из мотеля в мотель с их вещами. Дин сам читал её Сэму. Но не помнит, читал ли её Сэму отец.

Дин переворачивает страницы, он столько раз вслух зачитывал написанное, что может повторить, в какой последовательности шли сказки. И от этих воспоминаний буквы с картинками проступают на бумаге. Дина смутно беспокоит вопрос: зачем Сэм вообще брал эти книги, если знает, что листая когда-то прочитанные, он заставляет слова проявится внутри?

☀ ☁ ☂

Теперь каждый день книги то и дело мелькают в руках школьников, проходящих по коридору. Дин не знает, раньше было так же, или это то влияние, которое они оказывают на город, разрушая его привычный уклад?

Дин ещё усерднее старается вести себя как на приеме у четы Кеннеди — чопорно и пристойно. Но город идёт цветными пятнами, это распространяется как зараза, и Дин никак не может понять — что тому причиной? Он больше не напивается, познакомил Скипа с Бетти Джин и носит лифчик под блузкой, а Сэм каждый день тщательно накладывает свою чёрно-белую маскировку. Но это почему-то больше не работает. Им с Сэмом нужно поговорить.

Пока Дин доходит от дома до кафе, погода начинает портиться: на солнце наползают тучи — невиданное зрелище для этого вечно-летнего города, а люди будто ничего не замечают. Они все заняты друг другом: Дин видит по пути парочку, потом другую, держащихся за руки. Он старается неодобрительно на них смотреть, но и его они тоже не замечают. Он уже готов сделать замечание, когда замечает совсем уже нереальное: в кустах возле кафе целуются его одноклассники. Неужели это он во всем виноват?

Дин уже не удивляется разрисованным витринам кафе, но настораживается, когда замечает, что Скип не сидит вместе с Бетти Джин. С ним рядом за столиком устроился один из парней — Марк, кажется. Он демонстративно облизывает ярко-красную вишенку с верхушки мороженого, глядя Скипу прямо в глаза. Дин не выдерживает и плюхается рядом за столик.

— Скип, привет! Познакомишь меня со своим другом?

— О, Мэри-Сью. А ты сегодня не с Бетти Джин?

— Что? — Дин не верит тому, что слышит. — Вы разве не вместе?

— Марк подарил мне свой школьный значок, — счастливо сообщает Скип.

— Вот прямо вот так взял и подарил?!

— Да, передал через Бада, — простодушно признается Скип.

— Мэри-Сью, — заговаривает Марк, — кажется, Бетти Джин сидит за другим столиком.

И подмигивает с какой-то непристойностью, совершенно несвойственной для этого города.

— Значит, Бад передал твой значок Скипу? — офигевший Дин не собирается просто так упускать свидетеля. — Зачем ты попросил его?

— Не просил, — тушуется Марк. — Я бы не решился. Но всё так удачно сложилось.

«Хорошо, что в этом городе они ещё не научились врать», — думает Дин. И им с Сэмом точно пора поговорить.

— А где Бад? — спрашивает Дин у Билла, расставляющего разноцветные соломинки в стаканы. Дин всё-таки не готов начать подозревать собственного брата в тихой диверсии. Но когда Билл указывает на подсобку, Дин замечает толстую книгу с репродукциями, задвинутую в угол барной стойки.

Он устраивает маленький допрос Биллу, делая вид, что помогает с цветными трубочками, и тот даже не скрывает, как благодарен Баду за принесённый альбом. Билл тут же вытаскивает его, раскладывает и начинает показывать картины внутри — яркие краски, обнажённые женщины. Дин тихо звереет и понимает, что готов придушить Сэма своими руками. Он ходит как дурак в лифчике, а мелкий в это время всё рушит.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэм укладывает в подсобке привезённые накануне запасы продуктов и думает о том, когда можно будет устроить выход из подполья — перестать наносить осточертевший чёрно-белый грим. Завтра? Вполне подходящий день. Сэм не знает, как к этому отнесётся Дин. Ведь он так старается в последнее время быть почти святым, что этим немного пугает.

Сэм заканчивает работу и выпрямляется, с удовольствием оглядывая аккуратно разложенные на стеллажах коробки и пакеты. Собирается выйти из подсобки, но не успевает — на него вихрем налетает Дин, вталкивая Сэма обратно.

— Что-то случилось? — пугается Сэм, он уже намерен встать между дверью и Дином, прикрыть его, защищать сестру. Но Дин сопротивляется и угрожающе наступает, толкая Сэма к стене.

— Ты дал Скипу значок Марка? И Биллу этот альбом с картинками?

— Ну я. Дин, прекрати! Что происходит? — Сэм прислоняется к стене, хотя они оба понимают, что он может легко отодвинуть Дина и уйти.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — вдруг взрывается Дин. — Мы же договорились сохранить этот город!

— Я об этом не договаривался, — твёрдо отвечает Сэм. — Это была твоя идея.

— Сэмми, мы же хотели здесь задержаться. Тебе же здесь нравится, — убеждённо говорит Дин. — Но почему-то только я веду себя как последняя… как Мэри-Сью, а ты разрушаешь жизни этих людей.

— Это ты решил здесь задержаться, Дин, — несогласно мотает головой Сэм. Он и не думал, что стремление Дина удержать его где-нибудь подальше, в безопасности, может зайти так далеко. — Решил запереть нас в этом городе.

Они стоят так близко, что Дину приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Сэму в глаза.

— А как решил ты? — Дин потирает лоб таким привычным жестом, что Сэм на мгновение выключается из разговора и зависает. — Как ты решил, Сэмми? — повторяет Дин.

— Я хочу выбраться отсюда, — приходит в себя Сэм. — Мне всё осточертело.

«И ты, Дин, в роли Мэри-Сью, особенно», — думает Сэм. Его не должно хотеться защищать, он не должен носить женские тряпки и говорить писклявым голосом, Дин должен быть его Дином, его старшим братом.

— Значит, ты решил выбраться отсюда, но со мной делиться этим не стал? Ты мне не доверяешь? — в голосе Дина звучит тоскливая усталость. Сэм улавливает это и пугается: похоже, он довёл брата до ручки и не заметил этого.

— Дин, с чего ты взял? Я доверяю тебе.

— А для чего тогда весь этот маскарад? — Дин смазывает пальцами серую краску на лице Сэма.

— Я не хотел привлекать внимания, — Сэм смотрит на Дина, который явно ждёт продолжения. — Боялся, что ты будешь против.

— Мог бы сказать мне, — Дин сутулится, сникает и от этого кажется ещё меньше. — Я бы так не старался.

Сэм берёт Дина за запястья, они слишком тонкие в ладонях Сэма.

— Эй, — Сэм наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Дину в глаза, — мы можем докрасить этот город вместе.

☀ ☁ ☂

Завершить план Сэма по раскрашиванию чёрно-белого мира оказывается не сложно. Когда на следующее утро они доходят до школы, то на какое-то время всё застывает: словно кадр из фильма, где ретушёры уже успели покрасить часть картинки и нацеливаются на остальное. Все в оцепенении смотрят на Дина — на чёрно-белую Мэри-Сью, которая стоит рядом с цветным братом, засунув руки в карманы подвернутых брюк. На ней рубашка Бада, его прошлогодние ботинки и нет лифчика, а когда-то послушные кудряшки перетянуты чёрной тесьмой. Она похожа на мальчишку, на очень красивого мальчишку, и все — девочки и мальчики — пялятся на неё. А потом она говорит: «Привет, чуваки», и вся площадь перед школой словно взрывается, будто кто-то кинул бомбу с цветной краской.

Сэм улыбается и берет Дина за руку.

Днём в школу приезжает чёрно-белый мэр города, чтобы выступить перед учениками, а Дина вызывают в директорский кабинет отчитать за вид, неподобающий школьнице. Когда Сэм, которому об этом шепнула Бетти Джин, несётся к кабинету, чтобы вызволить сестру, Дин вываливается из дверей донельзя довольный собой.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Я его покрасил.

Через полуоткрытую дверь видно, как мечется встревоженный чёрно-белый директор школы вокруг ставшего бесповоротно цветным мэра. Эту цепную реакцию уже не остановить.

☀ ☁ ☂

Дина заело то самое Сэмово «Наверное, для неё это было значимее, чем для тебя», — когда они говорили про Бетти Джин, а Дин безошибочно считал подтекст — Сэм обвинял его, Дина, в эмоциональной тупости. И теперь у всех есть свои переживания, которые возвращают им цвет. Но только Дин так и остался как чёрно-белое кино.

Он два раза напивается со Скипом и Марком, учит их играть на гитаре и записывает им тексты любимых песен. Он смеется как сумасшедший, ещё раз затаскивает Бетти Джин в кусты и даже листает книги — он тоже многое читал и может вспомнить. Пусть не всё книги он дочитал до конца — но всегда можно подсунуть такую Сэму, тот помнит их все.

Но ничего не срабатывает.

Он бы снова подкатил к Сэму с поцелуем или с чем-нибудь ещё, чтобы проверить и это, но не уверен, что Сэм сочтет это хорошей идеей.

И, кажется, в городе появилась станция с автобусами, и можно уехать куда-то за пределы Плезантвиля. Но Дин не готов смириться с тем, что из всего их окружения он до сих пор остается чёрно-белой Мэри-Сью.

Вечером он отказывается от всех предложений — снова выпить, поиграть на гитаре, ещё раз перепихнуться, посидеть в кафе — и запирается дома, в туалете, там-то точно его никто не увидит.

И к счастью, вместе с цветом в этом городе появились унитазы.

☀ ☁ ☂

Сэм ищет Дина весь вечер, чтобы сообщить новость. Когда он бежал мимо пожарной станции до кафе, то увидел Импалу. Это их Импала — сомнений быть не может, потому что Плезантвиль застыл в пятидесятых — хоть сейчас садись и сваливай из этого шоу.

Неужели город решил их отпустить?

Дина нигде нет — Бетти Джин говорит, что Мэри-Сью сегодня не в духе. Скип сидит с Марком в кафе, там же тусуется их «мама» Бетти — она очевидно кокетничает с Биллом, а тот влюбленно смотрит в ответ. И Сэм уже смирился, что идеальное семейство Паркеров перестаёт быть таким.

Дин наконец-то обнаруживается дома в ванной: он сидит, съёжившись, обняв себя руками, на закрытой крышке унитаза. Сэм входит и запоздало понимает, что так и не запомнил новое правило: не стоит вламываться без стука в ванную, когда Дин — сестра.

— Эй, — зовёт Сэм, — ты в порядке?

Дин поднимает взгляд — глаза у него больные и несчастные.

— Что со мной не так? — спрашивает Дин.

— Ты о чём?

— Я об этом, — Дин брезгливо дёргает ворот рубашки.

— Но тебе так хорошо, — смущается Сэм. Дин в штанах Бада смотрится даже слишком круто, на вкус Сэма. Под рубашкой больше не торчат странные конусы лифчика, она мягко облегает грудь. И Сэма клинит ещё больше, поэтому он старался последние дни держаться подальше от Дина. Но сейчас Сэм нашёл Импалу. Или она их нашла. Они выберутся из этого города, и наконец-то всё будет на своих местах.

— Я не про рубашку. Я про цвет, — морщится Дин. — Почему я до сих пор не покрасился?

— Эээ… — мычит Сэм, пытаясь придумать объяснение получше.

— И не говори, что мне ничего не важно! — вдруг злится Дин, но видно, что он пытается сдержать слёзы. — Это всё не так.

Несмотря на злость он кажется совсем беззащитным сейчас. И Сэма шарахает. Он падает на колени перед Дином и тянет к себе, чтобы обнять и утешить. Но Дин упирается, не дается.

— Дин, Дин, ну ты чего? — частит Сэм. — Иди ко мне.

— Ты совсем дурак?

— Я? Почему?

— Не хватай меня, я не могу, — просит Дин. — Я начну рыдать, виснуть на тебе и что-нибудь ещё, — Дин делает неопределенный жест рукой.

Сэм на какое-то время замирает. Он правильно расслышал?

— Ну так порыдай, — мягко улыбается он. — Я никому не расскажу.

— Да как я могу! — срывается Дин. — Я не девчонка! Это всё не моё! Не моё тело, не мой голос, я не должен так распускаться. Я старший!

— Твоё, — не соглашается Сэм. — Все родинки и шрамы на месте. Я считал.

— Что?!

— Я видел тебя тогда в ванной.

— Ты пялился на меня, да, Сэмми? Я всё-таки девкой хорош, а? — похабно ухмыляется Дин, но тут же съезжает в какое-то болезненное: — Я и девкой отстойный. Что со мной не так?

— Да ты по-всякому хорош, — Сэм пользуется моментом и наконец сдвигает Дина по гладкой крышке к себе ближе. Тот не сопротивляется, раздвигает колени, и Сэм оказывается у него между ног и обнимает. — Господи, Дин, ты по-всякому хорош. Всё с тобой как нужно. Ты такой… ты такой… — Сэм не может подобрать слов и только крепче прижимает его к себе.

Когда на Дине только рубашка, то тело ощущается острее — он горячий и гибкий сейчас. И под руками кажется таким тонким, что Сэм невольно ослабляет хватку — не раздавить бы.

Дин обхватывает Сэма за шею, мокро утыкается в неё, всхлипывает, потом просит:

— Поцелуй меня, Сэмми.

— Что? — недоумевает Сэм. Ему второй раз за вечер кажется, что он путает слова, которые слышит. — Поцеловать?

Дин вдруг каменеет на пару мгновений, потом начинает вырываться.

— Всё, забудь. Пусти.

— Дин, Дин, — Сэм не выпускает, одной рукой крепко держит Дина за талию, другой — разворачивает его лицо к себе. Глаза Дина полны слёз, он такой красивый сейчас, что так не должно быть.

— Дин, — выдыхает Сэм и целует. Он бы не останавливался на этом — ему нужно больше. Они и так взломали этот город, как могли. Но Сэм не хочет трахать сестру. Точнее хочет, но как-то не так, не сестру. Он хочет Дина.

Дин отвечает, весь втискивается в Сэма, вжимается своей небольшой грудью, и Сэм почти готов залезть руками к нему под одежду, раздеть. Но он вспоминает: Импала!

— Дин, там возле пожарки стоит твоя Импала.

— Что? — Дин тут же вскакивает на ноги, отталкивая Сэма. — Моя Детка? Где?

Сэм невольно чувствует разочарование от того, как Дин легко переключился на машину.

— Где пожарная станция.

Дин подходит к зеркалу, поддёргивая сползающие штаны, и смотрит на себя. Потом глухо говорит:

— Я не смогу уехать, Сэмми. Езжай один.

— Что? Почему?

— Я чёрно-белый! — орёт Дин. — Помнишь?! Я всё ещё чёрно-белый! И я не могу понять, что я делаю не так! Я был плохим, я был хорошим. Но ничего не меняется для меня. Я даже целовался с тобой! Нам что теперь, трахнуться?

— Ты согласен? — ошарашенно говорит Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него, как на тупого. «Чёрт, — думает Сэм. — Мне же это не снится?»

А вслух осторожно спрашивает:

— Дин, может, не в этом дело?

— А в чём?

— Не знаю, — говорит Сэм. — Давай просто свалим отсюда, а?

— А если я так и останусь чёрно-белой девкой с кудряшками?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — твёрдо обещает Сэм.

☀ ☁ ☂

У них нет вещей, которые надо собирать. Но Дин ещё раз вытаскивает пульт из-под кресла и нажимает на красную кнопку, включая телевизор — вдруг всё-таки сработает и его вернёт обратно в самого себя.

По телику показывают прогноз погоды.

— В Плезантвиле ожидаются дождь, гром и молнии, — с улыбкой сообщает дикторша. — Теперь у вас есть повод использовать зонтики, — она берёт со стола зонт, раскрывает его и кокетливо вращает над собой.

Дин бросает пульт, и они выскакивают на улицу в чём были. Сверху громыхает, но Сэм надеется, что до Импалы получится добраться раньше, чем начнется дождь. Порывы ветра усиливаются. Они с Дином успевают пробежать два дома, как ливень с грохотом обрушивается на город. Будто в небе лопнул резервуар, копивший влагу в те времена, когда в Плезантвиле не было дождя и стояла только сухая и тёплая погода — неизменные 72 градуса по Фаренгейту. Вода падает стеной, заливает всё вокруг. Оба мгновенно становятся мокрыми, тонкая рубашка Дина темнеет, облепляя грудь, а волосы повисают сосульками вокруг лица.

— Бежим? — сквозь раскат грома кричит Дин.

Они несутся по тротуарам, расплескивая лужи, подбегают к пожарной станции, и Сэм понимает, что в этом городе, где никогда не было дождей, не предусмотрена и ливневая канализация. Импала стоит на той стороне улице в огромной луже, точнее, в уже небольшом озере, поверхность которого кипит от падающих сверху капель.

— Стой, Дин, — Сэм удерживает его на краю тротуара. — Я тебя перенесу.

— Что?! Да ты сдурел? — офигевает Дин. — Сам дойду.

Сэм представляет себе, как Дин, все ещё невысокий и, вообще, девушка, будет перебираться через всю эту набежавшую воду, и упрямо не пускает его, а потом просто подхватывает на руки.

— Ты чего делаешь, мелкий! — орёт Дин, пытаясь вывернутся.

— Дин, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне позаботиться о тебе, — просит Сэм.

— Что? — Дин, похоже, так ошарашен от сказанного, что перестает вырываться, и Сэм осторожно несёт его через лужу к машине.

Не отпуская Дина, он вслепую нашаривает ручку — дверь не заперта — Сэм сгружает Дина в открытую Импалу, а сам бежит к багажнику за сумкой — там должно быть что-то сухое.

Дин пытается выжать Сэмову кофту, убрать мокрые волосы с лица.

— Иди сюда, я тебя вытру, — Сэм находит на дне сумки спёртое в очередном мотеле полотенце.

— Сэм, я сам, — сурово говорит Дин.

— Почему ты не даешь мне позаботится о тебе? — возмущается Сэм. — Даже когда мы одного возраста и я здесь мужчина?

— Что это с тобой? — Дин поражённо смотрит на Сэма. — Ты чего?

Сэм молчит в ответ, раскрывает полотенце и всем своим видом показывает, что ждёт.

Дин недовольно хмурится, ему явно неудобно происходящее. Но он сдается, сдвигается по сиденью ближе и наклоняет голову к Сэму, позволяя вытирать себе волосы.

— Вообще-то я старший, — бубнит Дин. — И это я должен присматривать за собой.

— Вообще-то после двадцати это не имеет значения. Даже после пятнадцати, — улыбается Сэм. — Тебе неприятно?

— Что? Когда ты меня дёргаешь за волосы? — шипит Дин: Сэм неосторожным движением прихватил его пряди. — Дай мне сюда, я сам!

— Когда я забочусь о тебе, — Сэм вытаскивает из сумки сухую футболку и суёт в руки Дину, убирая мокрое полотенце. Его нужно отжать и использовать ещё раз — с Сэма на сиденье натекло не меньше.

— Я не думал об этом, мелкий, — отвечает Дин, медленно натягивая футболку, словно прячась за ней. — Это так странно.

— Но ты же можешь это принять?

— Что за гейские разговоры? — сердится Дин, и теперь видно, что он смущён. — Валим уже из этого города, — он пытается устроится на сиденье, потягивает его ближе к рулю, так что Сэму на своём месте становится совсем тесно. Но это безуспешно, и он сдается: — Вот чёрт! Не достаю нормально до педалей.

— Двигайся, я поведу.

— Ладно, Сэмми, твоя взяла, — вздыхает Дин. — Сегодня ты за старшего.

Он перебирается через Сэма на пассажирское место, Сэм садится за руль, заново настраивает сиденье под себя, заводит машину, выезжает, мельком смотрит на нахохлившегося рядом Дина и усмехается:

— Посмотри на себя в зеркало.

— Ммм?

— Ты цветной.

Дин выдает что-то особенно заковыристо-матерное в ответ и привстает на сиденье, чтобы увидеть себя в зеркале заднего вида.

— Поверить не могу в такую подставу, — возмущается Дин. — И не вздумай мне что-то сейчас сказать.

— Я молчу, — заверяет его Сэм.

— И я всё равно старший, — ворчит Дин, дотягивается до ручки приемника и врубает рок.

☀ ☁ ☂

 

На этот плакат, конечно же, обращает внимание Дин, который пялится по сторонам, пока Сэм следит за дорогой.

— Смотри! — они проезжают плакат, по периметру подсвеченный бегающими цветными лампочками, с надписью «Спасибо, что заехали в Плезантвиль!» — Как думаешь, Сэмми, это нам?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Сэм. — Обычный плакат.

Такой же встречается им на следующей развилке, потом ещё и ещё. На последнем надпись «Спасибо вам за всё! Счастливой дороги!»

— Точно нам, — убеждённо говорит Дин и ошарашенно поворачивается к Сэму. Его голос звучит как обычно. И Сэм на мгновенье прикрывает глаза. Дин спешно ощупывает себя и издает радостный вопль: — Да! — Он демонстративно сжимает ширинку в кулак. — Сэмми, останови машину.

— Зачем? — медленно интересуется Сэм. Он не стал себя проверять, но понимает, что тоже теперь прежний.

— Затем, что я старший, — радостно сообщает Дин.

— И это твоя машина, — продолжает Сэм.

— Да.

— И ты больше не девчонка.

— Именно.

— И сейчас ты совсем не капризничаешь.

— В точку.

Они переглядываются. Дин убавляет звук.

— Ладно, разрешаю до первого кафе дорулить. Я голоден как мужик и закажу себе три бургера, — мечтательно говорит Дин. — И все их съем.

Сэм останавливается у третьего по счету кафе.


End file.
